skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RayClaus
590 edits....this is messed up, you've only made like 312 edits, well, if it's not messed up- Good job then! Also, asking will lower your chance of being admin. Here is what a admin needs -- *Over 300 edits *Been here for a long time *Always active *Dependable We should wait awhile before I decide K.k? 19:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, I made 748 edits XD. I have 2 edits so...you just add them up. typo* 2 accounts And by a long time, I mean like -- A really long time. I've been here since it was invented. Just check User:Kindness same person. I forgive you and thank you for the picture XD 03:20, February 28, 2012 (UTC) P.M. P'ortal Master You can register them yourself. Just add them to the "List of Skylander Elements" page. 16:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:help Yeah sure I can help. It's very simple just use this code: |'NAME |DESCRIPTION |RECOMMENDED |- Leave out the cap words. To add this code edit the section of the page, and click "Source". Source shows all the wiki code, and in my opinion is easier than "Visual". Add this code under the "|-" which is lowest, when you're done it should look like this: --User:Feey1 "Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!!" 17:03, March 27, 2012 (UTC) No the code does work, you just put it in wrong. When you add the code remove "NAME", "DESCRIPTION", and "RECOMMENDED" with the appropriate answers. For example in the NAME slot put the name of the universe, in the DESCRIPTION slot put the description of the universe (don't make it too big), and in the RECOMMENDED slot say if it's recommended or not. --User:Feey1 "Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!!" 20:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Skylanders Fanon Wiki This Is Dude, this is the Skylanders Fanon Wiki. Also do you even own Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure? Because it almost seems like you don't. You do realize the Skylanders are a group of heroes and herons who save helpless creatures like mabu, and moles right? Not everyone in Skylands is a Skylander! Plus you don't have a solid reason to block me. Those laws need to be updated, and changed or else this wiki is gonna DIE. --User:Feey1 "Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!!" 16:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: re:Skylanders Fanon Wiki This Is I do own a copy of the Skylanders game! You have no right to say that I don't, for no reason. Those are lies. Plus if you don't own the game, or any Spyro games, you don't know anything about this wiki. Why are you here if you don't play Skylanders?! Plus I'm not making bad articles, it's called fanon. I'm doing new things on this wiki, unlike you who just makes Skylanders. --User:Feey1 "Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!!" 02:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow...you made Frishgon's egg look really cool!Superhappyyoshis 23:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Can you make the template for Vecoline and make Vecoline and Rigel's eggs?Superhappyyoshis 02:50, April 16, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Nice! Really Nice! I love your Vecoline!Superhappyyoshis 22:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Can you make more pictures for Vecoline?Superhappyyoshis 22:19, April 16, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Can you help me with my Crocotis page? You know my Skylanders,right?Well,all of them (exept Vecoline) don't have toy forms.But,I seem to notice you are pretty good at making toy forms.Can you make some for my Skylanders?Please? Superhappyyoshis 04:08, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis YOU MADE ELBEM LOOK SO COOL! Superhappyyoshis 04:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Mew! Superhappyyoshis 04:37, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis I have a new Skylander.He is a baby Ovir Raptor named Berry. So,will you make his toy form and template? Do you edit the Secret Skylanders? Because I want Vecoline in it. Just saying,if it ended or you DON'T edit it,then nothing.Superhappyyoshis 01:38, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis I have other characters... *More Bald Eagles *The Mom and Dad *Some helpers for Fredmark *Anglis (Cameo) Feel Free to add more! Hey,if your giving away a '''Dragon or Reptile '''I guess I could take care of it! Even though Tails is a cat from the Sonic Series,can I make him/her an Eagle? Because Vecoline is an Eagle.Superhappyyoshis 20:32, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis I need help with my Dr.Dolphin page.Can you help?Superhappyyoshis 01:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Can you help me with my Aximus page?Superhappyyoshis 01:08, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Blackburn would be a better idea.Anyway,will Blackburn be a Skylander or just a freind?Superhappyyoshis 01:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis I have more characters for the legend of Vecoline! *Quincy (Secondary Antogist) *Aximus (Appears every time in Volcano Island) *Vecoline Jr. (Minor Character/You can create him) Can you help me with my Quincy page?Superhappyyoshis 23:30, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Will Quincy be in The Legend of Vecoline? If he is,he will either be in a robot,or talking with his dad.Superhappyyoshis 00:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis You can make battle quotes for Vecoline any time you want!Superhappyyoshis 02:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Can you make a water element version of Vecoline? I can't think of anything.Superhappyyoshis 04:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis